She Said No
by aspifgnfu
Summary: What might have happened if Harry had to take custody of Teddy immediately after the final battle. non-epilogue compliant HP/OFC


She Said No by Aspifgnfu

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately

"No" she said, "I'm sorry but I just can't" Then she turned and walked out. Harry sat on the floor completely numb. He didn't notice anything until his roommate and best friend came home and saw him sitting there. Ron rushed to Harry's side. "Harry what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it Ginny?" Ron could think of nothing else that would make his best friend act like this except for his sister.

"Yes" "Yes it's Ginny? What happened...? What's wrong with her...? Will she be okay...? Where is she? St. Mungos?"

"She said no..." Ron listened as Harry told him the entire story and he still couldn't believe it. Ginny who was supposedly, so in love with Harry and whom Harry loved more than anyone or anything on this Earth had left Harry.

Ron watched as his best friend sobbed for the first time ever in his recollection. He hadn't cried at any of the funerals or when it was finally over or after being tortured. He had never seen Harry cry from grief and he honestly wondered if Harry would be able to survive this especially this close to the end of the war. Ron was so lost in his thoughts that he started when Teddy started crying. He watched as Harry visibly rebuilt himself on his way to take care of his godson. After the war, Andromeda Tonks had had a heart attack when she found out about the death of her daughter and son-in-law. Teddy Lupin's only remaining relative was his nearly 18-year-old godfather who had immediately stepped up to the plate. Harry Potter had been offered many jobs after defeating Voldemort and had turned down nearly all of them so he could be around to take care of Teddy. He refused to be an Auror, an unspeakable, or play professional quidditch because he refused to risk his life on a dangerous job when Teddy needed him. He didn't really need a job, he had plenty of money for both him and Teddy but Ron knew he was looking for a job that he would enjoy while still being able to take care of Teddy. There had been one exceptional offer that would meet the requirements but it required moving to America and Harry knew that Ginny wouldn't want to do that so he had been ready to turn it down. Ron wondered if it wouldn't be best for Harry to take it now. Harry had said the only thing keeping him from taking the offer was Ginny maybe it was best if Harry left after all. England held so many horrible memories for Harry maybe he would heal better somewhere else. Yes, he would definitely encourage Harry to take the apprenticeship.

2 months later, mid-September

Mr. H. Potter

412 Rosilyn Ln.

Georgetown, Washington D.C., U.S.A.

Dear Harry,

How are you and Teddy? Are you settling in okay? How do you like the apprenticeship with the American School of Magic? Is it different from Hogwarts? Everything is going well here. As you know, Hermione and I went back for our final year at Hogwarts. Hermione insists we won't be able to get good jobs without our N.E.W.T.s. Of course, I don't actually care about them but once Hermione decided that she was going back I just couldn't imagine not being with her for that long. So, I went back as well. Which of course had the benefit of making Hermione exstatic. I still can't get over how weird it is to be here without you. It just doesn't feel like Hogwarts anymore.

George finally reopened the shop. He still looks and acts like half of him is missing but he is slowly improving. Surprisingly Percy was the biggest help to him. He started helping in the shop. Percy takes care of the business end while George is strictly in charge of research, development, and production. It seems to be working okay for them.

Charlie is back in Romania with his dragons. Bill and Fleur are all settled into married life and loving it. Mum and Dad are doing about as well as can be expected. Dad was promoted to department head of the new magical crimes against muggles department. He really likes it. Mum is still mourning Fred deeply but still takes the time to nag all of us. She is currently bent on nagging Bill and Fleur until they give her grandchildren. All I can say is good luck to them.

I hope everything is going well there. Write back soon and tell us all about America.

Ron

Mr. R. Weasley and Ms. H. Granger

Great Hall

Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Teddy and I are doing really well. Teddy is growing like a weed and is a joy to be around. He is definitely and interesting mix of his parents already. A metamorphmagus like his mum but seems to have inherited his father's prankster side. He did his first accidental magic the other day. He summoned his favorite stuffed animal from his crib as we were walking out the bedroom door. I guess it was his way of telling me he wanted to take it with him. I really like the school and couldn't imagine a career I will enjoy more than teaching. I am currently a student teacher in the Defense department, but I wanted to know and experience more before I started teaching full time in 3 years so I am taking a variety of classes in other departments. I just enrolled in an ancient foreign languages class. It focuses on Latin, Sumerian, Babylonian, Ancient Egyptian, and Sanskrit. At some point in the future, I plan to take some courses on Celtic runes and Gaelic. These should be vastly helpful in my research and extended studies in Defense against the Dark Arts.

There was a noticeable gap in your last letter when you were talking about my favorite redheaded family. It's okay to say and write her name. I won't lie to you I still hurt but some days are easier than others and I find that if I throw myself into work, study, and taking care of Teddy, some days I can get by without thinking about her at all, at least until bedtime. When there is, nothing left to occupy my brain that is when she comes... I hope that she is doing okay and that she gets all she wants out of life. It just obviously wasn't me.

America is beautiful. Both of you have to come visit soon. I know that you would find it fascinating. There is so much to do and see but at the same time when I wake up early in the morning to run there is a sense of peace that London never has. Teddy and I have found that getting up early for a run and then having breakfast at this little outdoor bistro about 4 blocks for our town house is the best way to start a day. Teddy is as much a people observer as Remus was, he loves watching the city wake and the people going by. I hope we can arrange for you guys to visit soon. I never realized how much I would miss seeing you two on a daily basis.

Please send my love and greetings to the entire family. Study hard and tell our friends I said hello.

Harry

10 months later, early June

Mr. R. Weasley and Ms. H. Granger

Great Hall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland

Dear Ron and Hermione,

I am so sorry I can't make it for your graduation from Hogwarts but good luck on your N.E.W.T.s. Ron I'm sure that with Hermione's help you will do great so stop worrying so much. And Hermione please try to remember that Ron and I aren't as hardy as you are when it comes to studying. So give the poor boy a break now and then. It will help refresh both of your minds, for greater memory retention, if you both take the occasional break. I am getting nostalgic. I can almost see you two in the library covered in books late in the night.

Hermione you will be happy to know that I am also pulling all-nighters with a study buddy in order to pass my exams. My study partner reminds me a little of you when it comes to grades and studying. Her name is Megan. She's very intelligent. She is a student teacher here in the ancient languages department. She helps me with my language classes and I help her with her defense classes. Although I don't know how much help I actually am, she doesn't need the tutoring. She's great Ron you would really like her. She's funny, brave, smart, and pretty. She has auburn hair, not the ginger red that the Weasley family is so famous for more of a dark deep red. You know, the kind that looks dark brown when its wet but when the sunlight hits it just right glows and shines like fire on rubies. She has hazel eyes that change between multiple shades of blue and green depending on what she's wearing. Megan and I met at the school daycare I take Teddy to while I am in class. Her cousin died of cancer and while they didn't get along any, better than I do with the Dursleys she just couldn't turn away the prat's daughters. Therefore, Megan is raising twin girls they turn three in a little over a month. Audrey (also known as Drey, pronounced Dray) and Aubrey (also known as Brie) are as different as Fred and George were similar. While they look identical, with chestnut brown hair and the same hazel eyes that Megan has they have vastly different personalities. Brie is a sweet, out-going, feminine little girl who loves nothing more than to meet new people and talks constantly. Drey is quiet, studious, and a bit of a tomboy. Her favorite activity is a day spent flying or rock climbing until she finds a quiet and beautiful place outdoors to settle with a good book. All three of the ladies adore little Teddy, who seems to be a great mixture of his parents. Tonks' never-ending energy and outgoing personality with Remus' even temper, prankster sense of humor, and love of learning and exploring.

Teddy took his first steps yesterday and I swear I ping ponged back and forth all day. I was happy and excited or depressed and near tears that his parents were there. Megan was really great she gave me space and made sure others did too when she sensed that I was down and kind of made sure things went smooth so all I had to worry about were my emotions and taking care of Teddy. I am so grateful to her for the emotional bailout. I'm sure if it were just me here, yesterday I would have spent the day never letting Teddy out of my arms and crying. I enclosed lots of pictures. Can you believe how big he's getting. I never knew babies grew that fast. But then again there are loads of things I never knew about babies before Teddy. It's times like this that I miss Remus and Dumbledore's advice the most.

I have to go study now but send everyone my love and wish all our friends good luck on their exams for me. I know that you guys will all do great just study hard, take a deep calming breath, and have faith in yourselves.

Harry

Mr. H. Potter

412 Rosilyn Ln.

Georgetown, Washington D.C., U.S.A.

Dear Harry,

We are finally finished with our N.E.W.T.s. Thanks for reminding Hermione that we aren't as hardy as she is, it really made her appreciate how much harder I was working this year. She seemed extraordinarily pleased with my efforts after your letter. The Leaving Feast is in two days. I never thought that you wouldn't be here for our last one. We lost the quidditch cup this year but considering how many of our teams players died, graduated, or just didn't come back that wasn't exactly surprising. At least we are fairly sure we will win the House cup. We have at least a ninety-point lead.

_How are your exams going? Do the Americans have an equivalent to N.E.W.T.s? How would you take them if you did? I mean you aren't taking a full class load so how can you be tested in classes you haven't taken. I am very glad to hear you found a study partner and are making some new friends._

Yeah about that mate, you talked about the lady and the girls she is raising a lot in your last letter is there more going on between you than conjugating ancient verbs? I just ask because you deserve to be happy Harry. _Well that and insatiable curiosity. After all, we aren't there every day to see how you act around each other. _

_As for Teddy tell him how proud we are of him and give him a big hug from both of us. I know how much you miss Remus but I am sure that you are doing well at taking care of his son and raising him as he and Tonks would have wanted him raised. Have a little faith in yourself. If you really have serious questions and/or concerns, I am sure that Mrs. Weasley would love to help you._ Yeah mum has loads of practice raising babies.

Sorry to cut this short but we have to go do our Head duties. Take care of yourself mate.

Ron _and Hermione_

6 months later

Mr. H. Potter

412 Rosilyn Ct

Georgetown, Washington D.C., U.S.A.

Mr. and Mrs. John Granger invite you and a guest to the wedding of their daughter Ms. Hermione Jane Granger to Mr. Ronald Bilious Weasley son of Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley on the 21st day of December 1999. Ceremony to take place in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School at 1130 followed by lunch reception. Please R.S.V.P. no later than 1 September 1999.

Dear Harry,

So what do you think? We wanted you to be the first to see the final invitations. I know the wedding isn't for a year but I wanted to get them finished so that we could send them out after the New Year. We were going to show them to you over Christmas when you came to visit but with you staying in the states for the holiday, we thought we would go ahead and send it.

We really miss you Harry. Writing just isn't the same thing. We know about the woman you are dating and the kids you are both raising. We know about your studies and the day-to-day activities in your life but that isn't the same as experiencing it with you. We got the latest batch of photos. Your right the five of you do look like you are a family in those photos. We took them to the Burrow to show the family. Molly said to tell you that you are required to come home and bring Teddy, Megan, Brie, and Drey with you before the end of summer or she was going to send you a howler. That moving to another country did not excuse you from being a member of the family. Any way I have to go, hope everyone is doing well and that you have a happy Christmas.

Love,

Hermione

Author's Note: Please let me know if you think it is worth it for me to continue this story.


End file.
